<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I got spirit, I got wings (I got fire in my lungs) by girlsarewolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191578">I got spirit, I got wings (I got fire in my lungs)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves'>girlsarewolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>femfeb collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Skinwalkers (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after everything, bleeding and maimed and abandoned, she’d dragged herself from the wreckage and somehow found herself in this new, strange and brutal world. The woman who’d discovered her was monstrous and beautiful - and had looked upon Sonja’s mangled, bestial form and seen potential. Something to be nourished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mileena (Mortal Kombat)/Sonja (Skinwalkers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>femfeb collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I got spirit, I got wings (I got fire in my lungs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts">TheYearOfTheWolf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally going to be for x-ship but I failed to finish in time. Just a little crossover treat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>How she had come to this strange world, Sonja wasn’t quite sure. At first it had been horrifying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frightening.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The weakness, the ignorance - it had nearly driven her insane. But the control over her body, the wolf inside, and the woman who had found her had gotten her through the long period of adjustment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never believed in fate. A prophecy that promised the end of everything she loved? A pipe dream. Something to make the pathetic humanists feel better about themselves. Other worlds had never even been a concept that had crossed her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then...that prophecy came to fruition, and Varek had turned his back on them. He’d hesitated, even after everything. He’d hesitated, and he’d lost the beast, and he’d gone with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after everything, bleeding and maimed and abandoned, she’d dragged herself from the wreckage and somehow found herself in this new, strange and brutal world. The woman who’d discovered her was monstrous and beautiful - and had looked upon Sonja’s mangled, bestial form and seen potential. Something to be nourished. And after Sonja’s wounds had healed, it had thrilled her to find she had somehow grown even stronger in this new world. She had complete control over the change. Devouring enemies was now a near daily activity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brutality of this new life had soothed her. That and the vicious kindred spirit she’d found in Mileena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mileena was a leader and a warrior. A ravenous, bitter soul that reminded Sonja in equal parts of herself and Varek. But Mileena had sworn that she would never leave Sonja behind. As long as Sonja was faithful to her, Mileena would return in kind. And where Varek shied away from unnecessary carnage or showed too much restraint, Mileena indulged all her base instincts, catered to every sadistic and bloodthirsty craving. The weariness that had been creeping in Varek even before the red moon was nowhere to be found in Mileena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. This was where Sonja belonged. Before, she had never believed in fate...but it had sought her out all the same. This world, this savage union, was her destiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never felt more alive.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>